


RUN

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: 〉〉普设USK〉〉Comedy〉〉给鲸的生贺！！





	RUN

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉普设USK  
> 〉〉Comedy  
> 〉〉给鲸的生贺！！

　　  
　　  
　　所有人都爱惨了奔跑的阿尔弗雷德。有人说他是二十一世纪的辛普森。他能敏捷躲开各种拦截，他能在一场球赛里推进将近100码，他甚至能从全面封锁里找到狭缝，如闪电那样窜出来。他的脖颈健壮经得起冲击；肩如美洲野牛双肩那样，宽阔坚实具有侵略性；他的双腿仿佛生来就是为了奔跑，他跑步像是在溜冰，完全不受地心引力影响，风驰电掣。他跑动起来的时候便是观众席沸腾的时候，甚至对方球队球迷也会为他呐喊——没有什么比这更令人激动的时刻了！  
　　  
　　他是亚瑟·柯克兰手下最得意的球员，虽然柯克兰从来没亲口承认过——他几乎没有对任何人说过任何赞扬的话语。阿尔弗雷德恨死他这点了。他跑到把舌头当领带挂着拿下达阵*，柯克兰最多就撇撇嘴，脸板得跟他妈的被橄榄球砸僵了一样。  
　　  
　　但是在南加大对阵斯坦福，以三十九比三十八险胜夺得玫瑰碗的时候，他却独自一旁面带微笑地看着小伙子们。那非常的短暂。摄像机捕没有捕捉到，肾上腺激素浑身涌的球员们更不可能注意到，但是阿尔弗雷德看到了，他被队友抬到肩膀上，死命地摇晃手里的奖杯，照相机在拍他。但闪光灯闪过他看到了柯克兰教练笑了，他抱着胸，眉头舒展嘴角上扬，眼睛亮亮的。这比他平时好看多了。阿尔弗雷德这么想，在队友肩上晃得眼冒金星。  
　　  
　　就是这个微笑，让阿尔弗雷德突发奇想请来了柯克兰教练参加派对。这看上去相当的反常，因为他们在训练场的日常便是柯克兰各种挑阿尔弗雷德的刺（虽然他对谁都这样，但他就是觉得柯克兰在针对他）、阿尔弗雷德瞪回去、阿尔弗雷德被罚跑操场。几乎所有人都认为，要不是阿尔弗雷德是队里最牛逼的跑锋，他早就卷铺盖走人了，没人想惹柯克兰，没人敢惹。嘿，别看柯克兰没到六英尺还瘦唧唧的，他就是有那个本事，让一队四十多个将近六英尺六英寸的壮小伙老老实实排排坐跟特么的小学生一样。有人觉得他在当教练之前肯定当过兵，有可能还是英/国兵，就凭他那件洗到起球的屎绿色运动服。  
　　  
　　当柯克兰走进后院的时候，一直爆炸着的充满六英尺六英寸和肌肉的小院子瞬间安静了下来，有人在嘟囔是哪个混球把他弄来了，但知道内情的人在嗤笑。阿尔弗雷德和他们的四分卫瞪那个人让他闭嘴。  
　　  
　　柯克兰挥挥手，像是在训练场上召集大家集合的样子，但他今天穿的不是运动装而是休闲装，比起他平常穿的裤子今天他的裤子似乎有点太紧了。阿尔弗雷德在想象他全身湿透的样子。  
　　  
　　“放开点，小伙子们，今天的酒钱我买单。”他这么说道。  
　　  
　　大家在欢呼，看来柯克兰教练的心情真是好的不得了，真是见了鬼了。有人斗胆上前给亚瑟·柯克兰斛酒，却被婉言拒绝，他说看着他们喝就行了。  
　　  
　　“你们喝个痛快，别管我。”那一刻他就差一对翅膀和头顶的光环！阿尔弗雷德就快要吹起口哨了——但是，真可惜，柯克兰永远是恶魔。他冲四分卫比划了一下，这一般是他们将要传球时的手势，他的队友马上明白了，上前与柯克兰搭话。阿尔弗雷德估计他们在回顾这次比赛，他觉得柯克兰很愉悦，他都快要笑了，当然这也意味着柯克兰非常的放松。  
　　  
　　哗——一桶加冰的佳得乐全部淋在了柯克兰头上*。  
　　  
　　柯克兰显然是没有防备，他吃惊地捂着头，一声“呃”卡在他的嗓子眼里，饮料全部倾下后他大声骂出来“操/蛋”。后院里的年轻人都大笑了起来，阿尔弗雷德也忍不住终于笑出了声。  
　　  
　　“教练，我们赢了。”这场淋浴的始作俑者笑着说，语气里有挑衅也有兴奋。  
　　  
　　柯克兰面色铁青，他撸了一把脸。有人在心中暗想糟糕，阿尔弗雷德居高临下地看着他，他脑中也想过一个不好的想法，要是柯克兰发疯把庆功宴搞砸了怎么办……不要紧，派对里绝不缺少拦截队员。  
　　  
　　柯克兰咕哝了句什么。但他却没有爆发，他突然嘎嘎笑起来，阿尔弗雷德毛骨悚然。  
　　  
　　“好吧。小鬼们，要是平日，你们绝对逃不了罚跑。”柯克兰接过卫生纸擦脸上的饮料，“这是艾德家对吧，你能告诉我你家的淋浴间在哪儿吗？”  
　　  
　　艾德跟他说了位置，并告诉他们家有客用的毛巾和浴衣，柯克兰挥挥手，然后进了屋。这太不正常了，阿尔弗雷德想，他以去拿酒的借口也跟进了屋子，但是谁都知道后院里的酒和食物尚还充足。但这不碍事，大家心情都很好，没心思管他。  
　　  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德确信亚瑟·柯克兰进了淋浴间并打开花洒他才站到浴室门口。房间里只有浴室的灯是亮着的，他能隐隐约约看见柯克兰的身体轮廓——他真是太瘦了，高中时候的阿尔弗雷德可能都比他壮。第一次见他时阿尔弗雷德还在高中打橄榄球，阿尔弗雷德刚从球场上下来，他应该打理打理自己的，但他不想在运动场的的公共澡堂洗澡，那里破得不像话，所以当他穿着糊满草屑泥巴的球衣站在西装革履的柯克兰和高中校长面前时，他收到了办公桌那头柯克兰的皱眉和高中校长的轻声责备（这跟他平常的嗓门比起来绝对不是一回事）。他们跟他谈话，大意是南加大想让他到那儿去打橄榄球，阿尔弗雷德那时还以为柯克兰是南加大橄榄球队的经理，没想到是主教练，退役橄榄球员的那种。  
　　  
　　对于柯克兰曾是橄榄球员大家都没有怀疑，他以前是个外接手。他那么瘦唧唧的也只能是个外接手，阿尔弗雷德哼哼。那次他发火了骂进攻组接球的那个伙计是个**，脚法太笨，大家都闷声不吭，但心里都想着柯克兰准是他妈的约/炮被人肛了想找个老实坨子泄愤。于是他在演示的时候四分卫给他拋传了一个狗屎到不行的球，大家都想看柯克兰出丑。  
　　  
　　但是他接到了，他捞到那颗球，膝盖几乎贴着地面。他假动作绕开了三名线卫，他像一只精瘦的猎豹，他裹着丑不拉几屎绿色运动装的身影像一道诡异的闪电。如果说阿尔弗雷德跑起来像是在溜冰，那他便是像声音传过空气那么自然，灵活躲避开所有障碍，最终在需要他的地方出现。当他绕过防守后卫站定在战术规划的位置的时候，要不是有头盔，大家的下巴都掉到地上了。之后，大家更加老实的打球。  
　　  
　　……平心而论，柯克兰是一个相当优秀的主教练，可能他的鼓励方法有一定的问题，但他的任教能力绝对一流。他能像一把手术刀那样精准地剖析对手和己方的弱点与强点，训练点也很有针对性。但是阿尔弗雷德不这么想，他不能解开的那个疙瘩，他也不知道为什么，他就是讨厌柯克兰，讨厌那张臭脸。柯克兰的脸当然是出了名的臭，那个英/国佬老了之后发际线上移脸肯定更长。事实上，他就那两个表情，臭着脸和暴怒的样子。说真的，比起他拉长的脸，阿尔弗雷德喜欢他愤怒的样子极了。  
　　  
　　对，柯克兰的……  
　　  
　　“你在这儿干什么？”在阿尔弗雷德数落柯克兰的时候，没有注意到花洒的声音停下了，柯克兰穿着浴袍在梳理对于运动员来说会过长的头发。浴室的水汽弥漫在柯克兰周身，浴室的灯在他背后亮着，他的带子还没系，阿尔弗雷德尽量忍住没有往下看。  
　　  
　　“我……”  
　　  
　　“如果你是小学生无法控制自己的泌尿系统的话，你应该提醒我让出卫生间的。”柯克兰指着他的裆部，阿尔弗雷德这才注意到那里湿了一块，那真不明显，房间里太暗了，估计是刚刚泼柯克兰的时候溅上了佳得乐。  
　　  
　　哦，操。他刚刚想说的就是亚瑟·柯克兰的英/国式幽默，那听上去像极了讽刺。不，那就是讽刺。  
　　  
　　“你想尝尝吗？解口渴更解体渴*。”阿尔弗雷德说，他跟柯克兰的对阵从来没有这么口齿伶俐过。一般都是柯克兰单方面数落阿尔弗雷德，好听的英/国腔仿佛猝了毒，然后他就莫名其妙地边骂娘边跑着操场了，他不知道为什么，这也算他那块疙瘩附带的肿瘤之一。那都是面罩的错。  
　　  
　　柯克兰挑眉，他放弃了拢头发，去系他的腰带。  
　　  
　　“我没想到你有这样的喜好，阿尔弗雷德。”柯克兰眼里换上了戏谑，这让阿尔弗雷德颇为恼火，“最好不要让媒体知道，这没有好处。”  
　　  
　　噢该死，让他闭嘴吧。  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德死死盯着他，柯克兰脸上的挑衅意味让他的五官活了起来，他叨叨着：“你出去约的时候最好还是晚上约，要是有人发现你是谁就不好了，我可不想帮你擦屁股。”  
　　  
　　操，闭嘴！  
　　  
　　但他只是顿了顿，“当然，你也有可能用社交软件，别告诉我你这**老实巴交地填上了自己的真实信息，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，南加大二年级生，热爱打橄榄球……”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴！”

　　柯克兰略微被吓到，他张开的嘴想要继续发出声音的时候阿尔弗雷德堵住了他的嘴。当然是用嘴对嘴的，他把柯克兰抵到墙上，托住他湿乎乎的脑袋撬开他的牙齿。阿尔弗雷德看着柯克兰放大的绿眼珠里的自己，他满意地收获了吃惊，但很奇怪，没有愤怒。  
　　  
　　亚瑟·柯克兰从来不是好对付的，他稳住神色，眯起眼睛手扶上阿尔弗雷德的胯骨，用自己的舌头去碰触伸进自己口腔里的滑溜东西。这让阿尔弗雷德慌张了一瞬，但这并不是认输，他依然攻占着阵地，就像他在球场上一样。  
　　  
　　最终还是年长者跟不上，他趁自己缺氧晕倒前推开阿尔弗雷德，抹掉来不及吞下的唾液。  
　　  
　　“真是够糟糕的，比我想象中的还要糟糕。”亚瑟喘着说。  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德才不管亚瑟·柯克兰说什么，反正他略胜一筹。他在心中欢呼，但他告诉自己这只是首攻，尚未达阵*。他甚至没太在意他想象中的与亚瑟·柯克兰的斗智斗勇大战三百回合变了性质，对，这就是这么回事儿。  
　　  
　　“然后呢，你打算怎么着？”柯克兰问他。  
　　  
　　“我想我们应该饶了艾德的客房，附近应该会有宾馆。”  
　　  
　　对，就是这么回事儿。阿尔弗雷德觉得很愉悦，像除去一个大包袱。似乎曾经抗拒进入公共澡堂，宁可打完球赛一身泥巴臭汗硬是撑回家洗，这一切都被放下。他曾经抽自己嘴巴子让自己不要去想的“要是亚瑟·柯克兰的脸不臭着，要是他笑一笑还是看得过去的”，或是强行让自己不要盯着那精瘦结实的身躯的问题不再困扰他。  
　　  
　　柯克兰张了张口，却没有回答，他只是半笑不笑地盯着他。他的绿眼睛闪闪发光。  
　　  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德知道这是默许。  
　　

　　  
FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *达阵  
> 达阵(TOUCHDOWN)是橄榄球比赛中重要的得分方式，即“触地得分”，是得分最高的方式，美式橄榄球中的“触地得分”可以得到6分。
> 
> *佳得乐洗浴  
> 美国竞技体育运动中有用冰镇饮料捉弄主教练来庆祝重要比赛胜利的传统，而这个传统就是由美式橄榄球兴起。在赢得每年最重要的比赛（比如超级碗总决赛）时，赢球一方在场下休息的队员会悄悄摸到主教练身后，趁其毫无防备的时候将整整一水桶混有冰块的佳得乐冷饮从头上泼下浇他个透心凉。这种传统叫做“佳得乐洗浴”（Gatorade shower，也称Gatorade dunk）。（来源：摆渡）  
> *解口渴 更解体渴  
> 佳得乐饮料广告词
> 
>  
> 
> \-------------------  
> 后记：
> 
> 总之这是个柜中米的故事（…  
> 　　  
> 感觉米英这边没有写橄榄球题材的文，当然也是因为前段时间看了盾冬的翻译文《冲锋年代》以及补了记录电影Simpson，突发奇想脑洞乱飙（所以有啥微妙的地方一定是我美名其曰参考了）……先前写了一份全是门外汉的橄榄球赛，想了想，砍了，昨天重新码了  
> 　　  
> 好吧根据寿星的要求，年龄操作不是那么明显……跪……
> 
>  
> 
> by Lather  
> 2017.4.28


End file.
